


that's what they do

by justnightvalethings



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, Universe jumping scenanigans, the writer dosen't understand science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justnightvalethings/pseuds/justnightvalethings
Summary: They look at the portal, think for a minute—only a minute—and then they jump. Because they're Spider-Man, and this is who they are, this is what they do.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	that's what they do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RDavidson (inklesspen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inklesspen/gifts).



> I really hope you like it! I tried to add in a lot of the stuff from your prompts which I really enjoyed doing! This is my first run at Into the Spiderverse but thank you for the encouragement to finally do it.
> 
> Thank you to the awesome teyla for the beta!

He looks at the portal, thinks for a minute—only a minute—and then he jumps. Because he's Spider-Man and this is who he is, this is what he does. He jumps. And—

Everything is different, darker he doesn't know. Can't say. He looks up at the skyline of New York and it's wrong, a huge tower he doesn't recognise. This is his city, he knows it, and this isn't right. And then he sees her, the white costume, hurtling across the skyline towards him. He grins. "Hey!" he yells, “Hey!”, and she drops to the ground managing to look way cooler than he ever has in his entire life.

"You've got to stop surprising me,” she says; then, “Need a hand?"

"Sure, thanks."

She reaches out, and he grabs her hand. She hauls him up, looks behind him. He turns. Right, that. They need to talk about that. "It's a portal," he says, because it is, and you know, he's gotta say everything that passes through his brain. "Wanna see what it’s about?"

Gwen grins, he knows it, can tell behind the mask. She takes his hand again, and they look at the portal, think for a minute—only a minute—and then they jump. Because they're Spider-Man and this is who they are, this is what they do. They jump--

He’s in a classroom, he thinks. Takes in a bit more and thinks, no, a lab. Then a voice. "Are you still with me, Mr Morales?" He knows that voice, he knows. Her saying his name terrifies him because she shouldn’t know that, she shouldn’t. He turns, and yeah. It's her, Doc Ock. Except regular variety Doc, you know, without the tentacles. Somehow that’s almost weirder, especially with the hair. He blinks. "Yeah, I was just thinking about what you were saying.”

Her face softens, and that might be scarier than the whole mad scientist gig she's usually got going on. He didn’t expect that, but then, he doesn't really know Doc Ock The fact is that she genuinely seems to know him. "Did I explain the vector—" And she stops, looks at him, really looks at him. "What's going on, Miles?"

The Miles of this universe ) obviously trusts her. She knows who he is. And maybe he has a good reason to trust her. Maybe. He’s got to at least try and buy that for now. He pauses, goes for honesty because that’s what he’s been taught. "There's something creating portals, causing all kinds of trouble, I think I need to stop it. Or at least figure out what’s up."

She tilts her head. “Try and remember the stuff on velocity and impact we talked about.” And then she just says, "Go." She hands him something, a phone, maybe, and, before he can ask, throws him a "Good luck, but you don’t need it. Just use your head.”

He nods, because yeah. Not bad advice.

He heads out to find Gwen. She’s out the back of the building staring at another portal that’s shown up in the parking lot. They look at the portal, think for a minute—only a minute—and then they jump. Because they're Spider-Man, and this is who they are, this is what they do. They—

They hit the ground in what looks like Central Park, if he had to guess, except it’s weirdly empty of people. He picks himself up, and there’s this guy in a Spider-Man suit just staring at him.

“Hey,” he says, catching himself mid-awkward wave. “Peter, I guess?”

The other Spider-Man tilts his head and starts speaking, “Uh, Mr Stark? Yeah, I found the portal and—yeah, Sir, yeah, I know, it’s just. I think I just fell out of it?” The other kid stops talking taps the side of his head, cutting off whatever he’s talking through, and then blinks. “There’s two of you? Oh wow.” A beat. “Also, how do you know my name? Oh man, are you me?”

Gwen is grinning, he can tell from her voice. “Yeah, no, I don’t think that’s you. He’s about as awkward as you, though, just a different kind. It’s sorta adorable.”

Miles huffs a laugh. “I’m not you, no. We’ve kinda met before, though, it’s a long story. So, do you know what the deal is with these things?” he asks, gesturing towards the portal in case, you know, it wasn’t clear what he was talking about. Which it kinda was. He’s no idea what Gwen means by calling him awkward, he’s not awkward at all.

Peter shrugs. “Just showed up about ten minutes ago. I’ve been keeping an eye on it until Mr Stark gets here.”

Right.

“Let’s go,” Gwen says, and they start to walk. Peter just stands there. Miles turns around. “You along for the ride?”

The other kid takes a few steps. “I’ve got to check with Mr Stark, I—”

“Who’s Mr Stark?” Gwen asks, and he shrugs, never heard of him, and they don’t have time to stand around waiting on a babysitter.

“Who’s Mr Stark?” Peter echoes. “He’s—Mr Stark—runs the Avengers. We really should—”

“Come on, man, we don’t have time,” Miles cuts in. “I know you’re scared, but we’ve got work to do.” He gets it, he does, he’s been stood in the same spot, too afraid to do anything. Afraid to take that jump. But sometimes you just have to. If he had the time, he’d do the whole superhero-origin-story bonding thing but, well, they can do that later. He goes with, “We’ve got you.”

Peter’s posture shifts, and he moves to walk with them, and Miles gives him a high-five. “Alright Parker! I’m Myles, this is Gwen.”

The phone Doc Ock gave him goes off and she says. “—the portal here seems to be closing. Did you make it through okay?”

“Yeah, we did, thanks. Anything you can tell us your end?” he asks.

Gwen tenses up hearing Doc Ock’s voice, and he thinks he’s probably going to need to explain what’s going on exactly. Which is going to run something like, ‘so that’s Doc Occk, yeah, but she’s not evil? And she seems to help me in that other universe ?

There’s Dead-silence on the line and then. “Well I’ve done some calculations on how quickly the portals are collapsing and it’s. I won’t give you the numbers but lets just say ‘not good’ and go with that. You need to keep moving, I’ll see what I can do here.”

He pauses, just a second. “Thanks,” he says, and he’s surprised to find he means it.

They look at the portal, think for a minute—only a minute—and then they jump. Because they're Spider-Man, and this is who they are, this is what they do.


End file.
